Fairy Tail: Breakdown/Volumes
A list of volumes pertaining to the series and how they are divided. List 1-10= Volume 1: *''Novel'' - 1. The Decision, 2. Peaceful Trip 3. Islander Arrival *''Manga'' - 1. He is Back; 2. Hargeon Port; 3. Sea Travel; 4. Arrival, 5. Home Sweet Home, 6. Reunion Nest, 7. Men's Talk *''Cover Characters'' - Damon D. Draco, Meredy Milkovich, Reggie, Anorak, Hershell Fullbody Volume 2: *''Novel'' - 4. To Set Sail, 5. To Seven *''Manga'' - 8. Preparation for Sailing, 9. Butted Thieves, 10. As your Brother, 11. Legacy; 12. Setting Off, 12. Frontier City, Grensstand, 13. Narfall, Officer of the Council, 14. The Death Watch *''Cover Characters'' - Damon D. Draco, Narfall, Red Hawk Members Volume 3: *''Novel'' - 6. New Change, 7. Unexpected Encounter, 9. Let's begin the Ordeals, 10. Hard Running *''Manga'' - 15. Passing Time, 16. Encounter and Finish, 17. Finally Sailing, 18. Unexpected; 19. Departure, 20. Another Encounter, 21. Enlisting for the Tournament, 22. Ordeals *''Cover Characters'' - Damon D. Draco, Red Hawk Members, Tsuyo Morduin, Brooklyn Xavier Volume 4: *''Novel'' - 11. Tournament Rounds, 12. The Course, 13. The Finale..., 14. Yes, The Finale *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Damon D. Draco, Bishop Laxal, Shin Shinri, Nazar, Blob Fat, Wonderful Gocche Volume 5: *''Novel'' - 15. Difference In Power, 16. A New Goal *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Damon D. Draco, Dealok, Red Hawk Members, Caribou Nightwalker Volume 6: *''Novel'' - 17. Gathering Information, 18. Gathering Allies *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Red Hawk Members, Gladiators Volume 7: *''Novel'' - 19. Invasion, 20. The Brokers *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Second Branch Members Volume 8: *''Novel'' - 21. Highway To Hell, 22. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap *''Manga'' - Rebel Force, An Artist's Resolve, Brave Shin, Insect King, Cheap Tricks, Daylight Howl, Under Arrest, The Cavalry *''Cover Characters'' - Alexander McQueen, Leonardo, Damon D. Draco, Anorak, Caribou Nightwalker, Angus Hayagrive Volume 9: *''Novel'' - 23. Mages Versus Assassins, 24. Thir Island Shaking *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Reggie, Meredy Milkovich, Wonderful Gocche, Mono, Jan, Jen, Samantha Diaz, Peltin Geonova, Derro Truther Volume 10: *''Novel'': 25. War Cry, 26. Conciliations *''Manga'': *''Cover Characters'' - Damon D. Draco, Caribou Nightwalker, Magic Council Members, Hestia Svarog |-| 11-20= Volume 11: *''Novel'' - 27. Dancing with Dancers, 28. Dance of Death *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Red Hawk Members, Magic Council Members, Wahl Icht Volume 12: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Red Hawk Members, Flower Family Members Volume 13: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Damon D. Draco, Rogue Cheney, Aine Ceolmund, Musashi Miyamoto Volume 14: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Doctor Orange, Damon D. Draco, Rogue Cheney, Mest Gryder Volume 15: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 16: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Meredy Milkovich, Flower Family Members, Dimaria Yesta Volume 17: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 18: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 19: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 20: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - |-| 21-30= Volume 21: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 22: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 23: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 24: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Red Hawk Members, Guland, Bloodman Volume 25: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 26: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 27: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 28: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 29: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 30: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - |-| 31-40= Volume 31: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 32: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 33: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 34: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 35: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 36: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 37: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 38: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 39: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 40: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - |-| 41-47= Volume 41: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 42: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 43: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 44: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 45: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 46: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 47: *''Novel'' - *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Omake Volume 48: *''Novel'' - A New Beginning, Enter the Red Bunnies *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Red Hawk Members, Magic Council Members, Alvarez Empire Members. Volume 49: *''Novel'' - This is her Day, Praise Saint John *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Volume 50: *''Novel'' - This is his Day, This is Halloween, Magic Before Christmas *''Manga'' - *''Cover Characters'' - Trivia *Volumes 7, ., . and . are the only ones which don't have Damon on their cover, since they showcase the Antagonist group instead. **Respectively, they show the Second Branch, the Rogue Brotherhood, Crimson World's Staff and Dragon Soul. *At least one cover per prominent Arc features a member of the Spriggan Twelve. **Respectively, Volumes 10, 11, 16, 24, 27, and . feature Hestia Svarog, Wahl Icht, Dimaria Yesta, Bloodman, God Serena, and . Category:Fairy Tail:Breakdown Category:Information Category:Trivia